Etheria's Cowboy
by Halo20601 AKA MasterCheifMan
Summary: For gabeherndon308. Under mysterious circumstances, Aaron was taken from his home on Earth and now lives on Etheria as a bounty hunter; join this space cowboy and his journey with Adora, Glimmer and Bow. Takes place during 1 x 05. Author's note: I'm not that good at writing OC's unless they interact with other OC's; either way, I still hope you enjoy.
1. Chapter 1

Aaron rocked back and forth on his creaking, wooden chair; keeping to himself as the callous cowboy keenly saw every single rough and tough patron that was currently in, or coming into, this not-so-lovely establishment. Right now, you may be pondering what a green-eyed, brown-haired sixteen-year-old cowboy is doing in a place where he sticks out even more than a sore thumb; the answer to that specific question — he is not from around here. More specifically, he is not from Etheria; he is from a planet some lightyears away from here, just known as Earth.

To promptly make a lengthy story short; he was abducted by some "little green men" when he was around eight or nine — give or take — and seeing there was no way for him to get back home on his own, the boy decided to use what he learned on Earth and became a "space cowboy." When he was twelve-years-old, he ended up getting stuck on Etheria after running into a wormhole — do not ask him how it happened — one thing led to another, and now he is here on this world bitterly divided by civil war and doing whatever it takes to get by.

Straight away, things start getting even more interesting when three distinguishable strangers — who stick out more so than he does — stroll into the seedy bar, and no; this is not the start of a bad joke, in case you were naturally wondering.

The tallest of the odd trio is a teenaged girl who had sky-blue eyes, flaxen hair and comfortably wore a decent, long-sleeved turtleneck that was covered up by a scarlet jacket; as well as grey pants and a brown belt with a complementary pair of golden wings as the buckle, and a blue-bladed sword on her back.

The companion to her left is a petite and stocky girl with pink hair justly styled into a bob; sporting a dark violet sleeveless leotard — under a modest purple tunic with an azure diamond clasp — as well as matching purple boots, fingerless light blue gloves, and a sparkling cape.

The final member to the right of the group is a dark-skinned teenaged boy around Aaron's age; he was garbed in a pale-colored shirt — that was sufficiently covered with golden armor — and dark purple pants with white and gold boots; a longbow was in his left hand and strapped onto his back was a quiver full of arrows.

Aaron wistfully watched as all three of them — specifically the dark-skinned one with undeniable attraction — walked over to the counter while the barkeep gently washed one of the shot glasses; they were not old enough to drink — but to be fair, neither was Aaron; so, they're here either seeking help or trouble.

"Sweetheart, this here place be full o' th' people that there ye just described." The bartender casually said as she pointed her manicured finger at every local pirate, drunken sailor and bounty hunter in the shabby room; including yours truly, and further stated that, "Ask aroun', one o' these "fine" fellows should be willin' t' take ye t' Salineas; fer a price."

"Okay, Bow. Adora." The pink-haired girl promptly began as she instantly turned to the others in her small group. "You two search down here; I'll take the upper levels. Shout, if you find someone who'll take us."

"Will do, Glimmer." The fair-haired girl – whom Aaron assumed to be Adora – said eagerly; just as the pink-haired girl – Glimmer – vanished instantly in an impressive spectacle of rosy lights, and she off splits from Bow to find a seafarer.

Bow was about to walk past Aaron's flimsy table; so, the cowboy instantly decided that right now would be the most opportune time than any to speak with him. "I couldn't help but overhar that ya eend yo-wr party ahr headin' t', Salineas," Aaron spoke up; grabbing the archer's attention as he turned around.

"Oh, yeah we are." Bow humbly said to the local cowboy dressed in reddish-brown leather and a distinctive hat that kept a part of his youthful face hidden; continuing to ask, "Um, are you a pirate or sailor?"

"Neither," Aaron said bluntly as he tilted his hat to get a better look at the dark-skinned teen. "But I'm sumone who 'as bee-yn around; so, what 'as a 'andsome guy like ya goin' t' Salineas? Is it t' meet Princess Mermista?"

"Wait, do you know Princess Mermista?" Bow asked as he promptly pulled up a — somewhat sturdy — chair and sat comfortably across from the gunslinger.

"I wouldn't say I know her, personally; but she and I have done business together befo-wr." Aaron casually answered as he rocked back and forth; asking, "So, what's yo-wr reason for seein' her? If thair is one."

"We are going there on a diplomatic mission under the orders of Queen Angella," Bow told. "We hope to recruit her for the newly reformed Princess Alliance."

"Then I should warn ya that she's a stubborn one." The cowboy informed. "She's goin' t' need some convincin' befo-wr decidin' t' tay-uk uhp arms."

"Well, we knew it wasn't going to be that easy," Bow admitted; before casually sticking out his hand in a greeting gesture. "I'm Bow, by the way."

"Thuh nuh-ame's Aaron." The cowboy introduced; accepting the gesture with his own hand shake.

"And I'm just throwing this out there, but the Princess Rebellion could use some man power," Bow told. "If you want to join, that is."

"Well, thair is one thang Mermista eend I 'ave in common." Aaron casually states. "We both need convincin'."

"Convincing?" Bow questioned the young man.

"It's nothing personal, but I'm not thuh type who offers their servahces for free." The cowboy explained; tapping his fingers on his holster as he continued with, "I'm a Bounty Hunter after all."

"Oh, I see." Bow said in a down tone; making Aaron feel a bit guilty and making the cowboy sigh as he sits up straight and gives the archer a serious look.

"I'll tell ya what. I 'ave current business with Mermista, too." Aaron explained. "Eend was just' awn maah way ta Salineas. Let me tag along; if I like what ya're offering, the-yn I'll sign uhp for yo-wr rebellion, free awf chahrge."

"Well, I guess that would be fair." Bow replied. "All right you have a deal."

"Bow! Glimmer! I think I found ourselves a sailor!" Adora loudly shouted from the other side of the bar.

"Well, let's git goin'." The cowboy said as he stood from his chair and stretched his arms and legs before walking over to the blonde-haired teen and her teleporting friend with Bow.

Arriving at the table, Aaron instantly realizes the man sitting across from them. He was a well-built man with dark tousled hair and a handlebar mustache. He wore a white shirt with a square collar and triangular cutout, a red neckerchief, a blue jacket with gold accents, brown bracers with gold accents, dark grey pants, a brown belt with a holster, and thigh-high cuffed boots. And he went by one name and one name only…

"So, what brings you four to speak with Sea Hawk." The sailor answered in a gregarious manner.

"Um, who's your friend, Bow." Glimmer asked the archer as she looked at Aaron with slight suspicion.

"This is Aaron." Bow introduced the cowboy, as he nodded to the pink-haired girl. "He's offering to join the Rebellion and wants to join us to Salineas."

"Wait, you wish to go to Salineas?" Sea Hawk asked. "I so happen to personally know Queen Mermista."

Aaron silently chuckled at that line; going unnoticed by the others as Adora walked up to him and asked, "If you know Queen Mermista, can you please take us to her. We wish to recruit her to the Princess Rebellion."

"I can take you to see my beloved, for a price." Sea Hawk responded.

"How about this." Adora began as she pulled up a chair and sat across from him; placing her left elbow on the shoddy, wooden table with her arm up. "An arm wrestling match. I win, you take us all to Salineas for free."

"Blondie's gawt spunk; I like her already," Aaron whispered to himself; leaning against the wall as he watched what was about to unfold.

"You have yourself a deal." Sea Hawk replied; taking the arm wrestling position as well. "But I must warn you; I've never been defeated."

With that, the contest of strength began as Adora, and Sea Hawk struggled against each other; but a few seconds later, the blonde-haired girl managed to pin Sea Hawk down.

"That's what I'm talking about." Glimmer enthusiastically said.

"Well… I allowed you to win." Sea Hawk responded, trying to keep his suave demeanor up. "I'm feeling generous today, so I'll take you to Salineas for free; we set voyage, now."

* * *

One voyage that involved Sea Hawk boasting about running the 50-klick Galebreath Gauntlet in less than 20 klicks; it isn't a Sea Hawk journey without one of those, a tale about how this is his third ship — now sung as a shanty. Because he burnt the last two down under the pretense of thinking it was charming, barely escaping death against a sea monster and discovering that the blonde one can transform into an eight-foot-tall butt-kicker; the group finally arrived in Salineas. They crossed through the Sea Gate, and the floating, aquatic city had some visible wear-and-tear, but it was just a lovely as the cowboy remembered.

"Halt!" A voice called out from a tower about the five travelers as the guard leaves his post; with huffing and puffing being heard as it draws nearer, and the man exits the tower; out of breath.

"Are… you okay?" Adora asked the man, who just held his finger up; kindly asking for her to give him a minute.

After a few more huffs and puffs, the man stood up and asked them all, "State your business."

"I'm Princess Glimmer of Bright Moon." The petite girl introduced herself. "My companions and I wish to speak with Princess Mermista to see if we can convince her to join the Princess Rebellion."

"Oh, also tell her that Sea Hawk is here to see his beloved." Sea Hawk added in with a romantic flare. "She is bound to be excited."

"And I'm hair ta git paid." Aaron also added in.

* * *

"Ew, who let him back in here?" An annoyed sounding Mermista said as she sat in her throne and twirled her teal, wave-like hair with her index finger; while the five travelers stand before the buff, dark-skinned monarch.

"Is the sight of this ruffian bothering you?" Sea Hawk asked; pointing at Aaron while stating, "I shall remove him at once, my love."

"I wasn't like talkin' to him." The ocean-themed Princess said as she sat upward and asked the cowboy, "Also, that job I sent you on?"

"It's bee-yn handled," Aaron said as he extended his hand outward. "As for maah compensation."

"Of course," Mermista said; clapping her hands which caused the same guardsman as before to rush over to her. "Butler, kindly pay thuh man."

"Yes, your Majesty." The guard said as he ran out of the room to fetch the Bounty Hunters reward.

"Wait, your butler is also your body guard?" Adora questioned.

"Totally fer shure, I am super understaffed," Mermista answered at the same time as the guard returned with a pouch full of coins; handing it over to the cowboy who happily takes it.

"I don't usually mix puh-leasyhaw eend business." Aaron casually said as he put the coin pouch away. "But for ya, it is a puh-leasyhaw doin' business."

The young monarch let out an excruciating sigh and groan at how bad that line was, before turning her attention to Glimmer; asking, "Now, how may I help you Princess Twinkle?"

"It's Glimmer, your majesty." The pink Princess replied. "And we've come here to kindly ask of your assistance for the Princess Rebellion so that we may push back the Horde."

"Thuh same one that was disbanded years ago?" Mermista asked.

"Yes." Glimmer quickly answered.

"Sorry Twinkle, not interested." The oceanic Princess dully replied.

"But why not?" Glimmer questioned.

"Like, thuh Princess Rebellion failed thuh first time around, and Salineas payed thuh price," Mermista explained. "My priority is ya know, like, to my people."

"But we could really use you on our side." Glimmer protested.

"Don't worry, Twinkle." Sea Hawk flamboyantly stepped in — much to Glimmer's annoyance — and walked up to the side of Mermista's throne with a lovestruck look. "I can convince her."

"Why did you brin' him here?" Mermista asked as she clenched her teeth. "He is. So. Annoyin'."

"Come now, my beloved." Sea Hawke began with a flirty tone. "These young travelers came all the way here to seek your help; all they ask is you consider their offer, could you do that, for me?"

Instead of answering the sailor's question, Mermista turned her attention to Aaron who patiently stood — in-between Bow and Adora — in silence, and asks, "Aaron, I will pay you double if you shoot Sea Hawk right now."

The cowboy's head shot up with interest at the proposal and pulls out one of his revolvers; pointing the gun at the sailor while kindly asking, "You want a flesh wound, or sumthin' jus' a lidl mo-wr lethal?"

"Woah, woah, put that away!" Bow shouted as he stood in-between the line of fire; turning to Mermista. "If you don't mind me asking, your majesty, why don't you like Sea Hawk?"

"I have a million different answers to that question." Mermista bluntly answered; while pushing Sea Hawk's face away from hers. "One was because he got us kicked out of a fancy restaurant and tried to duel thuh doorman."

"I don't recall that." Sea Hawk said.

"And like another was because he set fire to our gondola in like thuh tunnel of love," Mermista concluded.

"I do remember that." Sea Hawk proudly admits.

"Isn't there anything we can do to convince you?" Glimmer asked.

Mermista stayed quiet for a while, but eventually came up with an idea for how they could convince her; stating, "Well, Twinkle, if you can help me with thuh Sea Gate; then I'll think about your proposal."

"Sea Gate?" Adora questioned.

"It's what we passed through on our way here." Bow reminded the blonde. "It helps protect Salineas from outside threats."

"She-Ra could probably do that without a problem." Glimmer stated.

"It's worth a shot," Adora said.

"You fix thuh Sea Gate, and like you'll have my help," Mermista said before clapping her hands. "Before we do that though, butler, kindly fetch our guests some hors d'oeuvres."

"Yes, your majesty." The guardsman/servant said as he made haste to the kitchen.

Mermista noticed that Sea Hawk was still giving her googly-eyes, and quickly adds, "For everyone but Sea Hawk."

* * *

"Look, I know this didn't go smoothly." Bow stated to Aaron as the archer and cowboy walked behind the others. "But, hopefully, you could still join the Rebellion."

"I told ya that if I liked what was bein' offered, I'd join," Aaron stated. "But if sumone like Mermista doesn't see any value in it, the-yn what good is it t' me?"

"You seriously can't be in this for the money?" Bow questioned.

"Hey, people need to do what thay must ta git by. I'm not that different." Aaron stated. "An I'm sorry if ya don't see it that way."

"Come on, it's this way," Mermista said as she led the group up a tower and onto a platform that took them closer to the Sea Gate.

"Okay, Adora." Glimmer cheerfully said. "Do your magic."

The blonde nodded as she unsheathed her enchanted sword; raising it above her head and shouting, "For the honor of Grayskull." A blinding light surrounded the area and eventually ceased revealing the eight-foot-tall golden warrior that was She-Ra: Princess of Power.

"Wow, okay that's... different," Mermista admitted with a genuine look of surprise.

She-Ra pointed her blade at the Sea Gate, causing a blue beam of energy to erupt from it. "This is going to take some time," She-Ra stated. "But it'll work."

"Your majesty!" The butler/guardsman shouted as he ran up to where the others were. "A Horde ship has been spotted heading towards Salineas!"

"What?" Mermista said with surprise.

"I can't fix the Sea Gate and fight them at the same time," Adora stated.

"We'll give you the time you need." Bow said as he drew his bow and arrow. "Aaron, we could use your help."

"How so?" Aaron asked.

"Help us push the Horde back. Please." Bow begged.

"All right, I'll see what I kay-yun do." Aaron casually said as he took out his revolvers; before Glimmer grabbed onto him, Sea Hawk and Bow and teleported off to battle.

* * *

The unlikely quartet re-emerges on the Horde ship where they were immediately attacked by a small group of soldiers; Aaron fired a blast of energy from his revolvers at their feet; making them back up as Bow used his trick arrows to immobilize their opponents, while Glimmer did the same with her sparkling magic.

"We need to find a way to slow down this boat." Bow said to the others.

"I think I have an idea." Glimmer spoke up as he turned to Sea Hawk and said, "I need your help. I need you to do, what you do best."

Sea Hawk's expression began to glow brightly; asking, "Do you mean…"

"Yes." Glimmer answered, knowing what he was going to ask as they quickly teleport away.

As soon as the two of them disappeared, Bow and Aaron then found themselves faced to face with a new, larger, opponent; she wore a Horde Force-Captain uniform with reds and blacks, had white, pixie-cut hair, and a scorpion stinger and claws. "Just so you both know, this isn't personal; I'm just doing my job!" The scorpion woman stated as she charged towards them at speeds faster than the cowboy or archer anticipated and slammed her claws down onto them. Both leap out of the way and Aaron quickly fires his revolvers; only to have the blasts blocked by his opponents tail and claws; saying, "Rude."

Aaron backed up and continued firing as the she-scorpion advanced towards him; blocking and dodging his attacks before getting close enough to try and sting him, but the cowboy was able to avoid that attack.

Bow fired three different sets of trick arrows at the Horde soldier; successfully getting her attention as she swats Aaron aside with her tail and goes after her new target. The somewhat nice brute quickly rushes over to and knocks Bow's weapon out of his hand with a single swipe of her claws; proceeding to pick him up and was about to throw him overboard. But Aaron shoots at the scorpion lady's back; who deflects the attack with her tail again but was distracted long enough for Bow to free himself and run away from the large opponent.

The boat began shaking suddenly; causing everyone onboard to fall over as Aaron looked up and saw a giant wave — conjured up by a trident wielding Mermista — carrying Sea Hawk's ship; which was then lit on fire, towards the Horde ship.

The cowboy then notices Glimmer, and Sea Haw materializes near Bow before they teleported over to Aaron; grabbing him and vanishing out of the way of the colliding vessels in the nick of time.

The four of them were teleported behind She-Ra; who finished repairing the Sea Gate before collapsing but Bow and Glimmer were able to catch just as she reverted into Adora; stating, "I managed to fix the Sea Gate. Did you handle the Horde?"

"We sent 'em runnin'," Aaron assured as Adora gives the gunman a faint smile of glee.

* * *

"So, does that mean you'll join us?" Glimmer asked Mermista; who has been acting very elusive when answering a simple question in a straight manner.

"The Horde almost destroyed my home. I wanna help fight them." Mermista finally said seriously; continuing with as she casually points her thumb at Adora behind her, "...Pluuus, your friend over there can turn into a, like, eight-foot-tall lady with a sword and I want her on my side."

"Thank you." Adora humbly said to the sea monarch. "Your assistance will be appreciated."

"Um, sure… whatever." Mermista bashfully said with a slight blush; before instantly turning her attention to Aaron. "I supposed you, like, want some payment?"

"Consider this one for free." Aaron responded before turning his attention to Bow; adding in, "And ya 'ave another member for thuh rebellion."

"Really?" Bow asked the cowboy.

"Yes," Aaron positively assured as he gently shakes Bow's hand; looking forward to working alongside these three.

"And the last order of business," Mermista said; clapping her hands as her butler/guardsman sailed a brand-new ship towards the docks; much to Sea Hawk's glee. "Now, try not to burn this one."

"No promises." Sea Hawk responded as he rushes over to his new vessel.

This may be the unlikeliest gathering of people for this loner to group up with, but Aaron could tell he is going to have many adventures to look forward to with them.

* * *

 _ **I hope you enjoyed gabeherndon308.**_


	2. Chapter 2

Aaron, Bow, Glimmer, and Adora trekked through the wasteland like planes of Dryl. The bounty hunter was requested to join the trio, and convince Dryl's Princess, Entrapta, to join their cause.

"So, Aaron." Bow began. "Since you've taken jobs for other Princesses; is Entrapta one of them?"

"I've taken some jobs for her." The cowboy answered. "She's a nahce kid. But jus' a lidl annoyin' at times, and a bit weuhrd how she ownlee eats tiny vittles."

"Vittles?" Bow asked.

"Chow, guh-rub; whatevher ya wanna cahwl it," Aaron replied.

"Food basically," Adora stated blatantly.

"Though, I'll admit; she knows how to pay well." Aaron resumed; pulling out and twirling his revolvers. "Not in hard coin, but with some faahn uhpgrades."

"Well, I'm excited to meet her." Bow stated with giddy. "She's one of the greatest, if not the greatest inventor in all of Etheria."

"I-ah tay-uk it you're a fuh-an awf hers?" Aaron asked the obvious.

"Calling Bow a "fan" is an understatement." Glimmer added in.

"Oh, I wonder what she'll think of the trick arrows, I made; like this one." Bow pulled out a silver-tipped arrow from his quiver. "I call this one the Sonic Arrow. It lets out a sonic frequency that will give anyone who hears it a splitting headache."

"That's some high-falutin' craftsmanship thair," Aaron stated.

"Maybe we can ask Entrapta to build a translator for him." Glimmer joked under her breath.

"I done heard that, Princess." Aaron retorted.

"Guys, I think we're here," Adora said as they all stopped upon the sight of a lone tower.

"Yep, that's thuh puh-lace," Aaron confirmed.

"And it's not creepy at all," Adora said as the four of them headed closer to the spire-like castle and marched on. "All right, let's talk to her and…"

"Wait!" Aaron alerted her. "I wouldn't wawk aroun' so carelessly, Entrapta 'as thuh puh-lace boobytraypped."

"Boobytrapped?" Adora questioned. "What for?"

"She's a tinkerer." The cowboy explained. "An is prolly jus' batting eyes and waitin' t' see what her latest machaahn kay-yun do. So, unless ya wanna git yo-wr keester electrocuted, chopped uhp or ground t' a pulp; puh-lease be careful."

"Do you know where she's laid them?" Glimmer asked.

"I'm afraid I don't," Aaron admitted.

"I think I can solve that problem." Adora stated as she charged right at the castle and drew her sword, and shouted, "For the Honor of Grayskull!" In a flash of golden light, Adora transformed into She-Ra; who proceeded to tank through all the laid-out traps without a single scratch and eventually made it to the door. "Okay, the way is clear!"

Glimmer grabbed both Aaron and Bow by their shoulders and teleported them right to where She-Ra stood. "You know, I could've just teleported us here." The Princess stated.

"Well, how do you know where we're standing isn't boobytrapped, or that the door isn't boobytrapped." She-Ra pointed out, then looked over at Aaron. "Is the door boobytrapped?"

"Knowin' Entrapta; prolly is," Aaron stated.

"All right." She-Ra began. "Just stay behind me, and I'll…" As She-Ra stepped back to breakdown the door with her sword, she accidentally stepped on a button. The next thing the quartet knew, they fell down a trapdoor.

"AAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH…"

* * *

"… HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH‼!" Aaron, She-Ra, and Glimmer all landed on top of each other in a pile. They all groaned as they got up and shook it off.

"Wait, where's Bow?" Aaron asked as soon as he noticed their fourth member wasn't with them.

"The trapdoor must've taken him somewhere else." Glimmer guessed. "If I knew where we were, I'd teleport us all out of here."

"Guys, something's coming this way," She-Ra said as she readied her sword. The sound of footsteps started to grow louder as Aaron pulled out his revolvers as well. The figure stepped out of the shadows with big red eyes, then stopped.

The figure revealed it to be a welder's mask as she took it off and stepped out entirely. She was a short and stocky girl around the trios age with olive skin, magenta eyes, and long, lilac-colored hair; which then proceeded to move like a pair of arms. She was garbed in heavy gloves with arm covers, steel-toed boots, and overalls with a white undershirt that had noticeable grease stains. "Aaron?" She asked. "What are you doing here?"

"Princess Entrapta," Aaron said as he and the others lowered their weapons. "What you doin' sneakin' around? I could've shot ya."

"All of you need to be quiet," Entrapta said in a low voice. "They're after me."

"Who is?" She-Ra asked, only to get her question answered when the group sees a giant robot with blood-red eyes charge at them. It let out a scream that made the others cover their ears in pain.

"That idn daisy 'tall," Aaron said to himself.

"I got this!" She-Ra shouted as she leaped into the air and drove her sword into the machine's chest. The same red energy as the robots suddenly began to coat the Sword of Protection. She-Ra screamed in pain as it spread to her; followed by an explosion that destroyed the robot and converted her back into Adora.

"Adora!" Aaron and Glimmer shouted as they ran to her aid.

"Adora, are you all right?" A worried Glimmer asked. "Say something?"

"Gokay, say something." Adora slurred.

"What?" Glimmer questioned with confusion.

"Everything feels funuyn." Adora continued to slur. "Funny bis fwine."

"Adora, what's wrong with you?" Glimmer asked as she grabbed her friends' shoulders.

"What' us vwrong with mwe? What'ys wrong with you?" Adora replied, followed by laughter.

"Oh geez, she's like me after I've had one heap t' many shots awf bug juice," Aaron stated.

"Ewd, why wodlu you drink juiced wbug?" The tipsy Adora asked with a chuckle. "Glimmer, remind ome not to kiss thips yug. Even thouguh, he'ds hot. Like reazlly hot."

"Hmmm. Entrapta's Log: I am making note that the virus has affected the "tall one," making her "less tall." Interesting."

"And fezeling great." Adora slurred.

"Maahyt also wanna add fuddled to that theyer report," Aaron suggested.

"That's a fupnny word; sfuddled." Adora chuckled. "Ha! Fuddjeld. Fuddjeld. Fuddjeld. Hgaha!"

"This requires further analysis," Entrapta added.

"Ya're analysis kay-yun wait," Aaron said as he turned Entrapta's attention to him. "Last taahm ah was heair, yo-wr robots we're normal. Well, as normal as yo-wr robots kay-yun be. What happened?"

"Well, believe it or not, but I managed to get my hands on some First Ones technology," Entrapta stated. "And it's not like I'm going to pass up this rare opportunity to run some experiments on it. I've been working on it for days; theorizing that it could be used as a limitless power source. But one thing led to another and… my robots are now trying to kill me."

"Why are your robots trying to kill you?" Glimmer asked. "And why did they affect She-Ra?"

"Well, my robots aren't trying to kill me; they're just attacking anything that moves and/or makes a sound." Entrapta clarified. "As for how and why it's affecting the "less tall" one, it probably has to do with her First Ones sword. But that's only a theory. If you don't mind me experimenting on her, I could…"

"Entrapta, focus," Aaron said. "How do we fix this?"

"Well, the only way we'd be able to fix this is if we shut down the First Ones tech powering them," Entrapta explained. "But I'd rather not do that; this experiment can be salvaged, yet."

"We 'ave robots that ahr tryin' ta murder us," Aaron explained. "I thihnk this experimehyant should be labeled a fuh-ailyhaw."

"Entrapta, can you please take us to the power source?" Glimmer kindly asked.

"Okay, I can." The purple-haired Princess replied with a sigh. "Follow me."

"Okay, let's get you on your feet." Glimmer said as she helped Adora up, and she leaned on the Princesses hair.

"Glimmer, myour ihair is so puffy," Adora whispered.

"One question, done ya see anyone else down heair?" Aaron asked.

"No, you're the only people I ran into." Entrapta stated and jumped as soon as she and the others heard more robots come their way. The Princess pulled out her tape recorder, "Update on log: We are going to run." Entrapta led the way as she, Aaron and Glimmer, who held Adora in her arms, ran. As they did, Aaron and Glimmer were the only ones to wonder where Bow as in all of this, and if he was okay.

* * *

"Do you have any idea where you're going?" Glimmer asked as she and Aaron tried to keep Adora steady.

"Of course I do," Entrapta replied

"Well, it feels like we've been walking around in circles." Glimmer chastised

"Wlaikng maround in ccircles, walking around hin circles, walking around iin ciqrsecl." Adora started to sing, only to get her mouth covered by both the Princess and cowboy.

"Aha, this is the spot!" Entrapta shouted.

"Shush." Both Glimmer and Aaron told the purple-haired Princess.

"Sorry, sorry." She apologized; as her hair changed into hands and started to type on the key pad. "I'll enter the password, and we'll be…" Suddenly, Entrapta is electrocuted and pulls back; with her own hair shocked upwards.

"He-hahaha!" Adora laughed.

"What thuh dickens jus' happened?" Aaron asked. "You okay?"

"Wowie!" Entrapta exclaimed. "The door is infected too, it won't let us in! That is so smart! And awful, we're all doomed."

"Dnoomed, dnoomed, dnoomed dnoomed." Adora started to sing anew; only to get her mouth covered again.

"Thair 'as t' be a way in," Aaron said.

"I could try and teleport us in." Glimmer suggested. "But it's not easy if I can't visualize where I want to go. Plus, I've never teleported more than two people. Someone's legs could end up getting left behind."

Entrapta pulls out a saw with one of her hair hands. "I'll give up one of mine if you give up one of yours." She offered.

"How about, no," Aaron said, then turned to Glimmer. "Ya kay-yun do this Princess. I' ave fuh-aith in ya."

"Thois gyu has a fnuny accen…t." Adora slurred again.

"All right, I'll try." Glimmer said as she grabbed hold of Aaron, Adora, and Entrapta. She closed her eyes and prayed as she started to activate her powers. Then, in a bright flash, they vanished; then reappeared. The others looked around and found that they were all in one piece, and in a different room. "I did it!"

However, Glimmer's excited cheer ends up alerting the robots in the room; who now set their eyes on their new targets. Aaron pulled out his revolvers and fired at the robots, but there were still too many for him to gun down.

"Entrapta! Cut thuh juice!" Aaron told the purple-haired Princess. "Glimmer eend I will buy ya some time!"

Glimmer threw sparkling balls of energy at the robots, while Aaron continued to fire. Entrapta eventually made it to the console infected with the First Ones tech and flipped the switch. But it didn't deactivate. So, she flipped it again, and again, and again; but nothing happened still. "Okay…" Entrapta nervously began. "It turns out the First Ones tech has its own internal power source. In other words…"

"We're uhp a creek without a paddle." Aaron finished as he continued to shoot. Just when the four of them were about to be overwhelmed, the door to the room was suddenly blown down. And out stepped Bow with three others; a big-boned green-haired woman, a slender man, and a shorter woman. All of which joined the fight against the robots with rather improbable, yet somewhat effective, weapons; such as thrown utensils, frosting bags, a rolling pin, sprays from carbonated bottles, and the containers themselves.

"Bow!" Both Aaron and Glimmer gleefully shouted.

"Sorry, I'm late guys." The young man apologized. "I ended up in another part of the castle, met Entrapta's kitchen staff, and convinced them to help out; but got lost a couple of times on the way here. Please tell me someone, anyone, has a plan on how to stop this?"

"Entrapta tried shuttin' awk thuh power, but that piece awf First Ones tech is its own power source," Aaron explained.

"I think I have an idea." Bow said as he loaded his Sonic Arrow. "I hope this works." Bow drew the string back, aimed, then released. The arrow soared past the robot and struck the First Ones tech; producing its sonic frequency. This attracted all the robots toward it, who then attacked and destroyed the First Ones tech; shutting them all down.

"IT WORKED!" Bow and the others cheered; with Entrapta and the rest of her kitchen staff.

"Ugh, my head." Adora groaned in a normal voice and rubbed her forehead. "What happened."

"Little lady, ya were blue awk yo-wr keester's what happened," Aaron explained.

"I was what?" Adora asked Glimmer and Bow.

"We'll tell you about it later." Glimmer said. She looked towards Entrapta and noticed she was by herself. "Hey, Bow. Here's your chance to go talk to her."

"Oh, I… um…" Bow began to stutter.

"Gitty-awn-up an git her, 'andsome." Aaron motivated him with a gentle push.

The archer took a deep breath and walked over to the Princess; Glimmer and the cowboy couldn't hear their conversation, but they saw the two of them laugh and Bow even kiss one of Entrapta's hair-hands. And there was one thing all of them could agree on after this adventure… they all need a vacation.


	3. Chapter 3 (Part 1)

**_**I know I haven't updated this story for a long while, but I was lacking inspiration and motivation to continue. But I did recently get it back with some encouragement and ideas from Nitro Zeus; who came up with a lot of the new characters for this chapter.**_** ** _ **This chapter, and the upcoming ones, are flashbacks and will be based on the Magnificent Seven.  
**_**

* * *

 **Then**

Aaron dragged the bandit from his bound hands across the village, pulling on his prisoner when he tried to stop. The bounty hunter was on his way to the local prison to claim the reward for bringing him in alive. The villagers watched Aaron with mixed feelings. Some were enamored with him, like a hero doing good; while others were a bit wary of the young man, for understandable reasons. The cowboy approached a guard standing outside a building, and he caught notice of him. "Good afternoon." Aaron greeted. "I'm here t' collect thuh reward for a notaahce put out awn 'im."

"You're making a big mistake." The bandit attempted to plea to what felt like the seventieth time today. "When Huntara learns that you captured one of her men, you're dead."

"Buddy, ifin' ya really were one awf Huntara's men, I would've bee-yn buzzard food long befo-wr I done set foot into this villayge." Aaron told him as he looked behind. The cowboy wasn't stupid enough to cross someone like Huntara. Unless someone made it worth it, that is. "Tung Lashor wouldn't eve-yn tay-uk sumone like ya into his gang."

The guard pulled out a rolled-up piece of paper and opened it. It was a wanted poster with a picture of the bandit. "That's him, alright." The guard rolled the paper up and reached for something behind his back, pulling out a bag the rattled with the familiar sound of coins.

"Mighty kahnd awf ya." Aaron said as he tipped his hat and traded his bounty for the coin. Aaron looked inside the bag and smiled with satisfaction. "Puh-leasure, doin' business with ya." He placed it in his satchel and walked away as the guard took the prisoner away. "Gonna may-uk syhaw Freda dudn see any awf this. She'll gamble it away." The cowboy was on his way to a nearby saloon when he accidentally bumped into someone. "Pahrdon me."

"No worries." A feminine voice spoke.

Aaron looked to the figure and saw that she was accompanied by fellow cloaked figures. He noticed something shine underneath one of them. It almost looked like a jewel.

"Come, we must keep moving." One of them, the tallest of the group, behind said as they walked past the cowboy.

"Where you headin' with a purty stone like that?" The bounty hunter asked. "People aroun' 'ere ownlee barter with hard coin. Unless ya know a trayder, ya ain't gonna git much out awf it."

"That's none of your concern." The same person voiced.

"Wearin' culoaks an hidin' sumthin' awf value." Aaron stated. "Ya're goin' sumwhere, eend don't wanna be recognized."

"That's none of your concern." The same person voiced again.

"You're lookin' t' pay sumone t' tay-uk care awf a problem, aren't ya?" Aaron guessed.

"You're a bounty hunter?" The woman asked.

"We shouldn't trust someone like him." One of the others voiced. "We must continue on."

"Where we are going is too far, and it might be too late when we return." The woman reasoned.

"Are ya in some kahnd awf trouble?" Aaron asked.

"If you wish to know." The woman began. "Then we talk somewhere we can't be seen." She walked ahead with her group, and Aaron followed behind as they stepped into shadow between two buildings, out of sight of anyone else.

"Who're ya?" The cowboy asked.

The woman, whom the bounty hunter assumed to be the leader of the trio, pulled her hood back. She had tan skin with feline ears and fangs, and her hair was a graying auburn mane, like that of an older lion. The others did the same to reveal similar features. But what differentiated them were their eyes. They were all a different pair of heterochromatic colors. The woman's left was yellow, while her right was violet. "My name is Cloudfoot of Halfmoon Village." She introduced herself.

"Halfmoon Village?" Aaron asked with surprise. "That's deep within thuh Crimson Wastes. Ya three must've trayveled a long way."

"Yes, we have," Cloudfoot answered as she looked to her companions. "These are my friends; Percival, and Tao."

"Greetings." They both introduced.

"What brin's ya three all thuh way out here?" The cowboy asked.

"We've traveled here to find someone to take us to the kingdom of Brightmoon," Cloudfoot answered. "We seek the help of the Rebellion. Our village is in danger, and they are our only hope."

"What kahnd awf danger?" Aaron asked.

"They call themselves the Mutants." The cat-woman began. "They're a gang of thugs led by a man named Mercer."

"I've heard awf 'im." Aaron said. "A ruthless, psychopathic industrialist. I done heard he's funded by thuh Horde t' strip land awf its resources."

"The Mutants are his enforcers." Cloudfoot continued. "Before Halfmoon, my people lived elsewhere. The Mutants came to our village and intended to use us as slave labor." She began to tear up. "We were forced to flee as they rounded up men, women, and children to never be seen again."

The cowboy could feel the pain in her voice. "Thay took sumone ya love, didn't thay?" He asked.

"My daughter," Cloudfoot answered lowly. "Mercer keeps the men and women as slaves for himself and sells the children to be raised as soldiers for the Horde. She would be a teenager by now, if… if she's still alive."

"We have come to learn that the Mutants have somehow found our new home," Percival added in. "What will happen to us years ago will happen again if they're not stopped."

"And ya thihnk thuh Rebellion is yo-wr bettermost hope?" Aaron asked. "It's not gonna be that cut and dry. Ther fightin' a war against thuh Horde. From what I hear; ther losin', badly. I'm sure thay'll sympathize with yo-wr puh-light, but I doubt thay'll drop everythin' t' help."

"That's why we're willing to trade everything we have of value," Tao spoke up. "They have to help us."

"You could do that. But I thihnk that hard coin would be beder spent huhrin' sumone mo-wr practical." Aaron reasoned.

"You may be a bounty hunter, but we doubt you're skilled enough to take all the Mutants on." Percival stated.

"I doubt I could. But ya jus' won't be huhrin' me. Ya'll be huhrin' maah gang." Aaron explained. "Ifin' thay agree t' do it, that is."

"You have a gang?" Cloudfoot asked.

Aaron gave her a genuine smile. "Lemme introduce ya t' some acquaintances awf maahn." He told the group as he led them along.

* * *

Aaron and the three travelers entered the local saloon. The inside was full of different kinds of folk, all from various walks of life. The music was upbeat and catchy, the kind you would tap your foot to.

The group's first stop was the gambling table, where he found who he was expecting to find. Freda has the best eyesight out of anyone Aaron's met but prefers using it to count cards. Her skin's light brown in color and has short hair to match. Her eyes were a steely gray and wore a yellow-tan vest over a blue, short-sleeved shirt and jeans and brown boots and gloves. She had a pair of black-gripped revolvers on her belt. By her side, making sure she isn't caught cheating, were her two closest acquaintances.

The one to her left was Colton, a sharpshooter for the Horde before deserting. He was a pale fella with hazel eye and brown hair, with a bit of stubble. He wore is a blue jacket over and white shirt with black jeans and boots. Putting the red-dominant colors of the Horde behind him. On his belt were a pair of revolvers. Aaron isn't one to admit this aloud, but if there was anyone who could beat him in a duel, it was Colton.

The one to her right was Gregory, one of the best trackers Aaron knows. He's equally as pale as Colton but had blue eyes and less facial hair, which was black. He wore a black open-road hat with a jacket over a plaid shirt and ranching pants and boots to match. Slung around his back was a rifle, currently modified after taking care of a bounty for Princess Entrapta. Sitting behind him was a trio of hounds that growled as soon as Aaron's guests approached.

Gregory turned from the table upon noticing Aaron. "Yer back? I'd thought you'd hit thuh road after turnin' your bounty in." The tracker stated.

"I was puh-lannin' ta." The cowboy admitted. "But I gawt another job. One I'll need some help awn, ifin' ya three ahr interested."

"We'll discuss terms after thuh game." Freda voiced and revealed all the cards in her hand. A royal flush. "Fork it over, boys." Freda snapped her fingers as her opponents sighed and pushed the money the gambled to her before leaving. "Suckers," Freda whispered before she turned to Aaron. "So, what's this job? And who're these three?"

Aaron looked to Cloudfoot and her friends, then back to Freda. "Ther our culients." The bounty hunter answered. "I'll explain thuh rest after ya tell me where Jonah, Shade eend Adix ahr. Thay'll prolly want in awn this, too."

"Jonah's at thuh bar, Shade's doin' his knife tricks, an Adix… iz bein' Adix." Colton answered for the group.

Aaron nodded and made his way over to the bar, where he spotted Jonah right away. His skin was reddish, and his hair black and hanging loose. His green eyes stared at a half-empty drink. He wore a white shirt with a brown vest over it and a black hat with a red stripe and blue pants with duster boots. On his belt were a pair of revolvers and a sawed-off repeater rifle leaning against a barstool. Jonah caught sight of Aaron and quickly finished his beverage. "Can I 'elp you, Aaron?" He asked.

"I gawt a job. I was wonderin' ifin' ya'd want in?" The bounty hunter asked.

"What kend o' jahb?" Jonah asked back.

"Let me guh-rab Shade eend Adix, eend I'll tell ya all about it," Aaron said when suddenly a knife flew and lodged itself into the counter, and few inches to the cowboy's right.

"You can tell us now." The deep voice of Adix said as he approached the counter with the silent Shade, who was twirling a knife in his hand.

Adix was a tall Reptile with dark green scales. He wore a sleeveless vest and had his hands and arms wrapped in bandages. His pants were baggy and had a hole in the back to give his tail freedom to move around and wore no shoes. On his waste was a colt with a loading lever and a carbine with a fourteen-inch barrel. Strapped to his back was a broadsword with a bone-like hilt.

Shade wore the standard bounty hunting attire but was all black, just like his hair and eyes. It complemented his ashen skin. He had a pair of revolvers on his belt with cross-draw holsters and another in a shoulder holster, as well as a carbine strapped to the back of his belt, and a two knife-pouches wrapped around his legs. He doesn't talk much and prefers to let his actions speak.

"Come ta thuh gamblin' table. Thuh others ahr waitin'." Aaron told all three of them.

* * *

Aaron explained the situation with Cloudfoot and her people, how the Mutants threaten their home and the involvement of Mercer.

"I'm not sure." Freda was the first to speak. "I sympathize with them. I do. But this doesn't sound like somethin' worth gamblin' our lives over, ya know. Maybe we should just let them go to thuh Rebellion."

"But we just can't leave them at the mercy of these Mutants." Adix reasoned as Shade nodded in agreement.

"It'd bay thuh raht thang tuh do." Gregory voiced.

"I wooehldn't usually soehggest abandahnin people in need. Boeht crahssin sahmeone like Mercer will make oehs enemies of de Horde." Jonah reasoned as he took a sip of his fresh drink. "And I fahr one wooehld rather naht 'ave to look over me shooehlder mahre so dan I already am."

"I don't mind. Thay already hate mah guts." Colton said.

"Freda. Jonah. Ifin' it'll change yo-wr mind; I'll give ya both maah portion awf thuh reward. All awf ya ahr thuh bettermost bounny hunters I know. Eend Cloudfoot's people need thuh bettermost, raahyt now."

Colton and Freda looked at each other for a moment and sighed. "Fine. But we'll only do it for thuh extra pay." The latter answered as the former finished his drink.

"The-yn, it's settled." Aaron stood from the table and looked to Cloudfoot and her companions with a smile. "We raahd for Halfmoon."


End file.
